DC: Saint Holy Kaitous of Jewels
by GemYin
Summary: Full summary inside. On PERMANENT HIATUS. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Conan, Ran and Kogoro are at a birthday party when a case comes up. They have to try to solve the mystery of the Saint Kaitous while also trying to solve the case as well.**

* * *

**I'm going to say this once and once only - Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. I only own my OC's and anything unrecognizable you see in this FanFic.**

* * *

**I'm going to say this once and once only - There are some/few parts from Movie 3, ep 39 and 40 and may be movie 7, movie 4 and movie 11 in this Fic.**

* * *

It was a dark night. There were police cars at a big mansion.

"What do we got here?" Megure asked. He was looking at a man, with his front side on the floor who had a shocked face. There was blood from him on the floor, a hole at where his heart is and white tape on the floor, around his body. The man appearance is short spiky red hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He also was wearing a black business suit.

"A 25 year old businessman name Keiji Kita. He was discovered dead by one of his maids, Lucia-san. His cause of death was a bullet wound but there is also poison at where the wound is. I think the killer covered the bullet with poison to make him die quicker." Takagi answered.

"I see. So is there anything else?" Megure asked.

"There is also a jewelled encrusted gold pocket-watch stolen that was stolen from that display case over there." Sato answered, pointing to a smashed glass display case.

"Hmm, seems like is just like all those other similar cases." said Inspector Megure. "I'll report this Interpol."

* * *

Cameras and reporters keep taking pictures of Shinichi, who takes on the very same pose he does every time:

(I'm a high-school detective, Kudo Shinichi. When I was at the amusement park with my childhood friend, Mouri Ran, I witnessed some men in black in the midst of a suspicious deal. Engrossed in watching the deal, I failed to notice another member coming from behind me. I was forced to take a poison. And when I came to…) Voice changes from Shinichi's to Conan's, (my body had shrunk! If they knew that Kudo Shinichi was still alive, my life and everyone around would get targeted by them. Following my friends, Hiroshi Agasa or Agasa-hakase, I hide my true identity, so when Ran asked me my name, I told her 'Edogawa Conan'. In order to find out more about the men in black, I went to live with Ran, whose dad is a detective.)

"YOU are the culprit!" Mouri exclaims and points at a woman in a mansion living room.

(This is Ran's dad: Mouri Kogoro. At the moment he is a renewed detective. He is known as the Sleeping Kogoro.) Conan runs behind a chair and shoots a sleeping dart at Mouri, making him fall asleep into the chair, starting the Sleeping Kogoro act for the deduction show.

(I don't think I have to explain it to you, do I?) Conan shows his wristwatch as a stun-gun and a flash light, then shows his bow tie voice changer, (These are two of the inventions that were made given to me by Agasa-hakase. Along with a bunch of other useful gadgets that are very useful for me.) Pictures of the Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes, Glasses with a few modifications: bullet proof lenses, microphone, telescopic lenses, Bento-Fax Box, Turbo-Skateboard, Earring Phone, Turbo-Snowboard, Electronic Notebook Map, Elasticity Suspenders, Button Speaker, Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt, Cut-Off Link Speaker and the Detective Boys badge.

(The Detective Boys badge is used by the Detective Boys, and those are: Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Yoshida Ayumi and Haibara Ai. Of course, myself. Although the useful gadget for catching criminals is the Shoes/Belt. The belt dispenses a soccer ball and the shoes with the super kick are able to knock out any escaping criminal. Only down side is that because of the material used for the ball, it can only stay round for 10 seconds, before losing air.)

Conan walks in a library of some sort, (By the way, the only other people that know about me, besides Agasa-hakase are: my dad, Kudo Yusaku,) Yusaku takes a Night Baron mask, (My mom, Kudo Yukiko,) Yukiko smiles cheerfully, (High-school detective of Osaka, Hattori Heiji,) Heiji smiles and thumbs up to everyone (and my classmate: Haibara Ai) Haibara slightly turns from the computer to look at everyone before turning back.

(Originally, Haibara was Miyano Shiho or Sherry, a scientist working for the Black Organization.) Miyano Shiho appears on screen, (Until her sister, Miyano Akemi was killed by them. She rebelled against them and was locked until her sentence was decided. She used the same poison that was used on me to escape them and was found by Agasa-hakase.)

"My body might have shrunken, but I still have the mind of an adult. There is no mystery that will remain unsolved. With a keen eye for details, one truth always prevails!" Conan points at the readers.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Beika. At the entrance to the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran who was wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt, a white skirt and black shoes, comes out to get the mail from the mail box and finds a rather rich looking invitation that was addressed to all of them. She went inside, opened it up and read through it.

* * *

_Dear friends,_

_Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro and Edogawa Conan are invited to a birthday gala to celebrate the 16th birthday of Okino Ruri._

_We will be delighted to see you on the evening of the 4th of October, exactly at 17:00 at Okino Mansion at Roido City._

_Dress code: official._

_Presents: The ones you seem fit for the birthday girl._

_Bring these invitations to confirm it is you and to be let in._

_Kiyomizu Tsuki of the Okino Group_

* * *

When Ran finishes reading it, she couldn't believe that they were going to another birthday gala. _'Have to tell those two about it. I also need to make sure we get everything for the gala.' _Ran quickly thought and went up to tell her dad and Conan about it and to later call Haibara and inform her about it.

* * *

Meanwhile at a different place, at a big ginormous mansion, at a big bedroom, there was a girl sitting on a king-size bed and she was reading a black book. Her appearance was brown, long and curly hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white slippers.

Then her bedroom door was automatically open and someone entered. The door closed itself behind them. It was a woman, blonde hair tied in a tight bun, porcelain skin and eyes, in blue maid's clothes.

"Ruri-Sama, is there something wrong? Aren't you supposed to be excited? Your birthday is coming soon and there is going to be a gala for it you know. Your parents arranged it and are coming to it as well." asked the maid.

"Well, not really. I'm not a type person able to be in a large group of people because the way I 'am. Oh why my parent did this without thinking through it properly? What should I do Shuko-San?" asked Ruri.

"Well, I think you should try to have fun and beside it's good to try something new. Besides your friends are also going to be there as well so you're not going to be alone at your birthday gala." answered the maid whose name is Shuko.

"Well, I guess. Thanks Shuko-San." Ruri thanked.

"You're welcome, Ruri-Sama." said Shuko. Then Shuko went an eye scanner next to the door. It scanned her eye and then the door opened. With that Shuko left Ruri room and the door automatically closed behind her.

* * *

"We're invited to another Birthday Gala?" Conan asked in a childish voice, looking up from a book he was reading.

"Yes and looks like by one of Okino workers. I just hoped it doesn't turn out to be the last one we visited." said Ran as remembered the Yotsui incident.

_'I remember that, that birthday didn't go as plan, especially for the birthday girl.' _thought Conan as he also remembers that incident as well.

"So, what do you plan on giving that girl?" Kogoro asked, in an uninterested voice, as he looked through the newspaper.

"I'm still thinking, but may be all or two of us can go shopping and find a present for Ruri." said Ran as she put her index finger to her chin and thought.

"Hold on, Roido City is in Nagoya. If we're going there and back to here is going to make me lose a lot of money." Kogoro shouted as he realized that fact.

"Oh come on dad, it'll be fun. Beside I've read about Roido City once in a book. Roido City is a big city. It's known for being a very advance city and that there are lots, lots, lots and lots of gemstones, crystals and minerals there. Gemstones, crystals and minerals there never seem to run out. The people who live there are gemstones, crystals, science, technology and minerals lovers." said Ran to Kogoro.

* * *

**Roido City (****ロイド町****) is named after London Lloyd Park. It is a fictional city o****f Nagoya.**

* * *

**Feel free to give me any ideas for this story but through PM. This movie theme is gemstones.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after school, Ran and Conan were shopping for a birthday present for Ruri. Ran, who was wearing her school uniform, was looking for a birthday present in a jewellery store while also holding Conan hand who was wearing a black shirt, brown shorts and black shoes.

"What jewellery do you think would Ruri would like Conan-kun?" Ran asked Conan.

"I'm not sure Ran-neechan." Conan answered Ran. _'Why I'm here anyway? I've rather be at home watching soccer not shopping around for a birthday present." _Conan thought to himself.

"I think this would be a good gift for her." Said Ran as she looked at a red ruby bracelet with a crescent moon engraved into it.

She then picked up it up and went to the counter and payed for it.

"Here you go young lady." Said the clerk. "Have a good day."

"Thank you." Said Ran. Then Conan and Ran left the store.

* * *

Meanwhile at Roido City, there were 3 people in a store, 2 girls and one boy.

"I know this Nagoya castle miniature figurine should be a good present for Ruri-chan." said one of the girls as she was picking up a Nagoya castle miniature figurine, with her right hand. Her appearance is short wavy black hair, tan skin and green eyes. She was wearing a blue and silver sailor suit-like uniform. Her shoes were blue with white knee-high socks. Also, on the blue scarf she was wearing, there was a Silver Star of David in the center of it. She was holding a black satchel bag in her left hand.

"I think so too Ichigo-chan. This digital camera is going to be a good for her as well." said the boy said to Ichigo as he was also picking up a digital camera, with his right hand. His appearance is spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin. He was wearing a blue gakuran. The Buttons are decorated with the Silver Star of David. His belt is black. His shoes are black penny loafers or sneakers with this uniform. He was holding a black satchel bag over his left shoulder, with his left hand.

"I agree with you, Tadase-kun. This personalised Silver Compact Mirror would also be good. I'm going to ask them to have 'Happy Sweet 16 Ruri' Engraved on the front." said the other girl said to Tadase as she was picking up a circle personalized sterling silver compact, with her right hand. Her appearance is her hair is red, long, and straight as well as its down, her eyes are also blue and her skin-tone is porcelain. She was wearing the same uniform that Ichigo was wearing. She was holding a black satchel bag in her left hand.

"I also agree with you, Sakura-chan," Said Tadase. "Okay we've got the chosen presents for Ruri-Chan birthday party so now we have to pay for them and Sakura-Chan you also have to personalize your compact after you buy it."

"Okay." Said Sakura and Ichigo simultaneously.

* * *

After they bought and pay the items and Sakura ask them to engrave the compact, they went on their way home. Each of them holding a small shopping bag, in their right hand.

"Hey Tadase-chan, Sakura-chan and Ichigo-chan." Said a voice.

Tadase, Ichigo and Sakura turned their heads and they see Ruri walking towards them. She was wearing red and white sailor suit-like uniform. Her shoes were black and she was wearing navy knee-high socks. She was also wearing a purple necktie. She was carrying a brown school bag on her right shoulder. She stopped walking when she was with them.

"Hey Ruri-chan." Said Sakura to Ruri.

"We were buying presents for your birthday party," said Ichigo holding up her shopping bag and then stop holding it up. "But you have to find out what they are in your birthday party."

"Okay." said Ruri, with a smile.

"Alright then, we have to go home now so see you around." said Tadase. Then the threesome turned and walked off and waved to Ruri as they walked away from her.

"Bye you guys." Ruri shouted and waved as they walked away from her. She then turned around and walked away to her home.

* * *

Back at Beika City, in the Mouri Detective Agency, in the office, on the coach where Ran who was still in her school uniform is sitting on, she was putting a bracelet in a small box and then putting a lid on it to cover it and then she made it into a birthday present with the wrapping paper, blue and the ribbon around it, purple.

"Their, I've finished it." Said Ran as she holds the present up. Then she went to her room and put the present on her desk. Then she went to the kitchen to make dinner for herself, Conan and Kogoro.

* * *

**AN - I'll continue if someone or some people answer these questions below:**

**In Detective Conan episode 90 what was the technique that Rika Okano stole from Midori Ozaki Older sister, Haruka?**

**In Detective Conan episode 469 and 470 what's was the names of the 3 paintings that Oikawa created?**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm putting on a permanent hiatus story so heres the information you want to know and I would have used if I would've continue the story.

I'm doing a DC movie fic but I need help. You know that small something that is before the movie title and introduction? What's that small something I can do? It about Conan, Ran and Kogoro are in Roido City going to try to solve the mystery of the Saint Kaitous while also trying to solve a serial murder and theft case. Roido City (ロイド町) is named after London Lloyd Park. It is a fictional city of Nagoya. Roido City is a big city. It's known for being a very advance city and that there are lots, lots, lots and lots of gemstones, crystals and minerals there. Gemstones, crystals and minerals there never seem to run out. The people who live there are gemstones, crystals, science, technology and minerals lovers. It's based off movie 3.

The Saint Kaitous are founders of Roido City a long time ago. They are good Kaitous who are (a) friend(s) to the innocent, and an enemy all of who are dishonest, there nightly "heists" are actually missions to get any stolen – or otherwise taken dishonestly – items, and get them back to their original owners, or steal something for a perfectly good reason. Despite always being chased by the police – even though they're labeled as their all, they always gets away. They always get away by using their abilities, tactics and an arsenal of weapons. They always leave a calling card at the place(s) they've do/done there heist(s). They also always leave a gemstone, a mineral, a crystal, a jewel item, a jewel engraved item, a item made of jewels/minerals/crystals/gemstones, minerals and jewels/crystals/gemstones, jewels and crystals/gemstones and crystals & gemstones or a jewelry at the place(s) they've do/done there heist(s) and all of those items are called Holy Kaitou. The Saint Kaitous are Kaitou Clover and Kaitou Seraphic. There real names Tatsuo and Nadeshiko. Roido City started of being a village which turn into a town and finally turn into a city.

You see each generation at Roido City there is a or more Kaitou('s) who is/are (a) friend('s) to the innocent, and an enemy all of who are dishonest, his/her/there nightly "heists" are actually missions to get any stolen – or otherwise taken dishonestly – items, and get them back to their original owners, or steal something for a perfectly good reason. Despite always being chased by the police – even though he's/she's/they're labeled as their ally, she/he/they always gets away. He/she/they always get away by using his/her/they abilities, tactics and an arsenal of weapons but do not do any harm to others, besides immobilizing them, confusing them, or just plain throwing them off her/his/their trail. He/she/they always leave a calling card at the place(s) he/she/they has done there heist(s). He/she/they also always leave a gemstone, a mineral, a crystal, a jewel item, a jewel engraved item, a item made of jewels/minerals/crystals/gemstones, minerals and jewels/crystals/gemstones, jewels and crystals/gemstones and crystals & gemstones or a jewelry at the place(s) he/she/they done there heist(s) and all of those items are called Holy Kaitou. Some or most calling cards from some or most Kaitous have the same or different calling cards from other Kaitous. The current Kaitou is Rose. Her true identity is Sakura Yamada.

The mystery they are trying to solve is a puzzle left behind by the Saint Kaitous. The puzzle is a wooden box with a riddle on the lid –

"I'm all around at every place.

I'm at a place where it's very calm and peaceful.

I'm just like imaiaorār and rorunmitūbura.

I'm at a very deep place.

I'm connected with the earth in many ways.

I'm at a place where there is inside a big hole where there is a lot of Shining Sparkles.

When there is a moon its light will help you show you the way by shining at a middle point."

There is some engraved different shape holes on that box as well. The holes look like different shape – 2 ocean waves on the front, 2 stars on the back, 2 crescent moons on the lid, a heart on the right side and a clover on the left side.

It's the ocean because the ocean is around all the lands.

It's the Pacific Ocean because a Spanish explorer who is of Portuguese origin but sailed with Spanish flag named Ferdinand Magellan crossed the strait of Magellan which comes from his name between Antarctica and South America, and discover the new ocean. At the time of crossing he thought that it appeared very calm and peaceful, thus he christened it Pacific which based on the Latin word "Pacific" meaning calm. And it "eats" Alabama.

Its blue larimar and blue tourmaline because the color represents the ocean and the Blue Larimar is Seraphic favorite gemstone and Blue Tourmaline is Clover favorite gemstone. Unscrambled imaiaorār and put it into two words which are - Aoi rarimā which is blue larimar in Japanese. Unscrambled rorunmitūbura which is Burūtorumarin which is blue tourmaline in Japanese.

It's deep in the ocean.

The ocean on the earth because it's part of the planet and their is a lot thing that the ocean has and can do that connects it to earth.

A sea cave deep within the Pacific Ocean and inside there is a lot of all known's gemstones, crystals, jewels and minerals growing their. It has Kaitou in Kanji on the top of it and in the middle.

When there is a full moon its light will shine at a sun dial compass in the Pacific Ocean which is in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. When the moons light shine at the dial it will create a long shadow that will lead to the Kaitou Cave, a sea cave with the entrance above it is Kaitou in kanji.

The Kaitou cave has gemstones and minerals growing inside.

When entering the Kaitou Cave there are some gemstones in shapes of the ones on the box –

A Blue sapphire shaped like an ocean wave that is the same on the box.

A blue lapis lazuli shaped like an ocean wave that is the same on the box.

A red ruby shaped like a star that is the same on the box.

A purple amethyst shaped like a star that is the same on the box.

A green emerald shaped like a crescent moon that is the same on the box.

A yellow topaz shaped like a Heart that is the same on the box.

A blue larimar shaped like a Heart that is the same on the box.

A blue tourmaline shaped like a Clover that is the same on the box.

A violet sodalite shaped like a Clover that is the same on the box.

The first five fit in the holes of the box but to choose the right ones for the box from the rest are blue larimar for its Nadeshiko favorite and blue tourmaline for its Tatsuo favorite.

After putting all the gemstones the box will open and it will reveal to be a music box. It plays "Aurelia" it opens a hidden door at the back of the cave. This reveals a tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel is at a place underground is a big Japanese castle that has that underground stuff like the Yokosuka Castle as well but there's a lot or few differences. The rooms are just like Yokosuka Castle but there's a lot or few differences and that also their more rooms. Inside one of the study rooms they are a lot of diaries from Tatsuo and Nadeshiko times which filled of their adventures, times as Kaitous and their heists. At the top of the front of the entrance of the castle is writing which saids Mystic Saint Kaitou Castle that's for the descendants of the Saint Kaitou's in katakana.

Nadeshiko favorite gemstone is blue larimar so as Kaitou Seraphic most of the gemstones, minerals, crystals, jewel items, jewel engraved items, items made of jewels/minerals/crystals/gemstones, minerals and jewels/crystals/gemstones, jewels and crystals/gemstones and crystals & gemstones or jewelries at the place(s) she's done her heist(s) are made from blue larimar.

Tatsuo favorite gemstone is blue tourmaline so as Kaitou Clover most of the gemstones, minerals, crystals, jewel items, jewel engraved items, items made of jewels/minerals/crystals/gemstones, minerals and jewels/crystals/gemstones, jewels and crystals/gemstones and crystals & gemstones or jewelries at the place(s) he's done his heist(s) are made from blue tourmaline.

At Roido City every year Most of the Holy Kaitou are auction off and dispersed to art dealers around the world.

The killer and theft is that a killer is killing people by shooting them with the bullet covered in poison or stabbing them with a knife covered on poison. What the people have in common is that they own one of the Holy Kaitou which the killer steals. The killer is called Cobra. The real identity of Cobra is Seiji Kashino who is the descendant of Kaitou Satan, the Saint Kaitous most dangerous and number one enemy. He wanted all the Holy Kaitou so he can sell them for money and for his ancestor.

After the whole thing and everyone gone home, Ruri, the owner of the music box gave it to Sakura who's the descendant of the Saint Kaitous.

The males and females in Makoto's side of the family have an ability to transform into (their) Kaitou (selves) by their own (pure) will. The transformation and identities vary with the boys and girls personalities. That ability was given to a jeweler name Tatsuo who was stuck in a world of crime and lack of enforcement. That ability was given from God. God uses Tatsuo pure heart to do the right thing, the ancient power of (the) Fire of Justice and his (god) teardrops to create that ability and God gave that ability to Tatsuo. Tatsuo started out as Kaitou Clover. Since that time, that ability has been passed down to the men and women in Makoto's family for generations.

The Fire of Justice is passionate opinions of a more law-enforced life. Its also is a fire that burns within the hearts of those who haven't been consumed by selfishness and evil.

The Teardrops of God are also spirits of God that embody the ability and allow(s) the person who have this to be able to sin with a good reason and be rewarded by God.

It's a tradition for the offspring to become a Phantom Thief at the age of eleven. God also creates and gives this ability to someone who is he thinks is worthy for it which that someone ends up being the wife or husband of the (current) Kaitou in a/each generation. For each (of) that/those someone('s) God uses (each of) that someone (own) pure heart to do the right thing to create that someone ability. That someone will also be taught how to use their own magic by the Kaitou of the generation (of) that someone is in and after that someone('s) teaching is finish that someone becomes a sorceress/sorcerer. For each (of) that/those someone('s) it's a tradition (that they/they) become a Kaitou and a sorceress/sorcerer at the age of eleven.

You see the Saint Kaitous, Sakura, Sakura family and Sakura relatives are sorcerers who are very skilled with magic. Aki Yamada has this ability because it was given to her by God who thinks that she's worthy for it. She was taught how to use her own magic by Makoto and after her teaching is finish Aki became a sorceress. Nadeshiko has this ability because it was given to her by God who thinks that she's worthy for it. She was taught how to use her own magic by Tatsuo and after her teaching is finish Nadeshiko became a sorceress.

* * *

Here are the characters you would've seen if I continue the story and their info:

Sakura Yamada

She is a 16-year-old high school freshman girl at St. Joseph Jewish High School. She's amazingly athletic, flexible, and nimble, which makes her the top athlete at school. She take Judo, Aikido, Capoeira, Tae Kwon Doe, Karate, Jiu-Jitsu, Kendo, Ninjutsu and Kung Fu lessons from her dad, Makoto who is a martial arts teacher whenever she has spare time. Also her grades are among some of the school's best. Sakura often comes across as empathetic, sympathetic, sweet, kindhearted, straightforward, serious, and just plain stubborn at times. She takes everything seriously and nothing for granted, while trying to keep her identity of Kaitou (Mysterious Thief) Rose a secret from everyone – excluding her best friend, Ichigo, her best friend parents, Natsuki and Ikuto, her childhood and best friend, Ruri, her childhood and best friend parents, Misaki and Junichi, her childhood friend and boyfriend, Tadase, her childhood friend and boyfriend parents, Tsuki and Kukai and her parents and her family. Sakura is a direct descendant of the Saint Kaitous. You see that all the members of Sakura family and relatives have/had been Kaitous for generations. So being a Phantom Thief is in her/Sakura blood. When that when the time was right, the parents would tell there child that their fate was to be a Phantom Thief too and become a Kaitou on that day and it's been like this for generations.

Sakura mother name is Aki and she is a housewife. Aki and Makoto are very understanding, caring, and supportive, are fully aware of Sakura being Rose, accept this completely, and as a matter of fact, it was them who encouraged Sakura to become Rose. They themselves used to be Kaitous when they were younger. The Saint Kaitous, Sakura, Sakura family and Sakura relatives are sorcerers who are very skilled with magic. It's a tradition for the offspring to become a Phantom Thief at the age of eleven.

Ichigo Suzuhara, who is a Rabbi-in-training, is the main source of information for Rose's capers to take place.

Sakura and Ruri have been best (and childhood) friends ever since they were little. Although Sakura knows that Ruri has a lot of money, she always makes sure that money never gets involved in their friendship like not going to ski vacations with Ruri because she doesn't have the money, when she knows that Ruri would pay for her to go. This, along with other things, has helped strengthen the bond between both Sakura and Ruri. Since they know each other longer there bond is powerful.

Her appearances as Rose and Sakura Yamada contrast extremely. As Sakura, her hair is red, long, and straight as well as wearing it down, along with her school uniform and casual clothes. Her eyes are also blue. Her skin tone is porcelain. She also goes all natural with her face, not putting on makeup, unless it's for a special occasion.

As Rose, her dress is based on a red rose with the skirt being layered in a similar pattern as a rose's petals. Her upper torso is dark green, like the stem, and her boots are supposed to resemble the thorns of the rose. The skirt is short, but not too revealing which is around 1-3" above the knees. Her hair is white and done in a bun and is usually adorned with hair accessories that look like rose petals. Her eyes are red. She also wears a red mask covers her eye region and cheeks, while keeping her mouth and nose from being covered. She has a red watch that helps her communicate with her informant. Her sleeves are long, while wearing green gloves with red fringes. She also wears a white rose necklace, and matching earrings. Her boots are red knee-high, high-heel boots that each have white rose on the toes that matches the necklace and earrings. She also wears red lipstick, white eyeliner and green eyeshadow as Rose. Her calling card is (a) red rose(s).

Tadase is another friend and boyfriend of Sakura's is also a Kaitou, but does what he does only to help Sakura as Rose because he serves her as her guardian and protector. She'll often times trust Tadase – as his Kaitou self – to help her with her capers.

She does not let anyone get in the way of her work, not even the most clever and cunning of policemen. Another skill that Sakura has is that she's amazing at speaking French, German, Latin, Russian, English, and Spanish, which gives her an edge as Rose– she will often speak Spanish during her work, as she uses that to confuse her pursuers.

Despite always being chased by the police – even though she's labeled as their ally – she always gets away using her martial arts abilities, and an arsenal of weapons that resemble any kind of flowers, thorns, etc, but do not do any harm to others, besides immobilizing them, confusing them, or just plain throwing them off her trail.

She's a master of disguise and she has things like a stereoscope, night vision goggles etc to help her on her missions.

Ichigo Suzuhara

A classmate of Sakura's, as well as her best friend, Ichigo is a Rabbi-in-training that works at the temple next to the school. Other than her parents, her childhood and best friend, Ruri and childhood friend and boyfriend, Tadase, Ichigo is the only person on Earth that knows that Sakura is Rose. She listens to the sad tales of those who were robbed – or otherwise scammed out – of their precious items and possessions, and will pass on this information to Sakura, rendering her to transform into Rose. She is very patient, smart; sweet tempered and has a Heart of Gold. She is 16 years old. She's athletic but not as athletic as Sakura.

Although Ichigo knows that Ruri has a lot of money, she always makes sure that money never gets involved in their friendship like not going to ski vacations with Ruri because she doesn't have the money, when she knows that Ruri would pay for her to go. This, along with other things, has helped strengthen the bond between both Ichigo and Ruri.

Ruri Okino

She is Yoko Okino niece and is the daughter of a famous businessman, Junichi who is the owner and CEO of a famous and very successful large company which her mother, Misaki is the vice president of.

Misaki created Truth Love - a blue, mottled with white calcite and brassy pyrite Lapis lazuli that put as a pendant that is Misaki's masterpiece, the jewel that she designed for Ruri when she gets married. She is Sakura childhood and best friend.

Misaki and Junichi are rarely at home a lot so Ruri lives in gianormous and big mansion with servants, maids and butlers so she is rich. She is also the only few people who know that Sakura is Rose.

Ruri is quiet, shy, smart and sweet-tempered. She has a Heart of Gold. She goes to a private school called from the 3 but they are still all good friends. She is 16 years old since her birthday in the fic/movie. She's athletic but not as athletic as Sakura.

Tadase Higarashi

Tadase is Sakura's childhood friend and boyfriend. Tadase is also the only few people who know that Sakura is Rose. Unknown to Sakura in the beginning, he is also a Kaitou – Kaitou Raven. He tells Sakura that he is Raven after a few months of them dating. Tadase had moved away from Nagoya when he, Ruri and Sakura were only eight years old; he comes back to Nagoya, and transfers to St. Joseph seven years later. He always kept in touch with Sakura and Ruri since he moved away; since he has known Sakura and Ruri ever since they were little kids, Tadase knows Sakura and Ruri like the back of his hand, and knows when something is bothering them. He finds out that Sakura is Rose when he witnesses her transform the night he comes back to Nagoya. He swears to keep Sakura's secret. He's silent and calm in the face of panic. Tadase is a very decent and serious young man who takes his work as both a Kaitou, and a student seriously.

Tadase has this ability to transform into a Kaitou because it was given to him by God who thinks that he's worthy for it. He was taught how to use his own magic by Sakura and after his teaching is finish Tadase become a sorcerer. He is 16 years old. He's smart as Sakura and he's athletic but not as athletic as Sakura.

Although Tadase knows that Ruri has a lot of money, she always makes sure that money never gets involved in their friendship like not going to ski vacations with Ruri because he doesn't have the money, when he knows that Ruri would pay for him to go. This, along with other things, has helped strengthen the bond between both Tadase and Ruri.

As Raven, he becomes even more chivalrous and sacrificial in his duties than normal, often putting Rose before himself. He's hair becomes less spiky. He becomes Raven when Rose needs truly needs his help. His man attire is a black suit with a white trim on the middle and bottom of the sleeves. The jacket is a black Single -breasted jacket. The _Jacket lapel is _a peaked lapel. The shirt is a white collar button up dress shirt. The tie is blue. He also wears a black fedora with its over-welt white, black leather gloves and a white masquerade mask that covers his entire face, with the exception of his eyes and mouth. His calling card is (a) black feather(s) with (a) raven badge(s) on the Calamus. His arsenals of weapons are resembled feathers, eggs and anything to do with Japanese weapons.


End file.
